Talk:Naruto VS Ichigo/@comment-25037311-20171018184609/@comment-25037311-20171019124748
There are a bajillion plotholes in Bleach. Probably just as many as in DBZ. Or even more. Where does Ichigo even get his Hollow form from? From what I understand, Aizen, or Urahara, created the bridge between hollows and soul reapers, which turned a bunch of the old captains and lieutenants into visards. They have soul reaper and hollow powers, which I understand. However, Ichigo obviously was not experimented on because it was well before his time, and he showed signs of the hollow form well before he even came into contact with Aizen. So my question is where did he get it from? Is there an actual logical reason for him having the hollow form, or is it the old "he is a special case/he is the chosen one" kind of thing? But yeah the "special case" thing is even more blatant in Naruto. Because while Ichigo got his hollow side in a special way, the end result is still similar to the vizard. Heck, Ichigo has a hollow transformation and so does Tousen. Meanwhile, in Naruto, Naruto is a jinchuuriki. A host to a tailed beast. And while there are nine jinchuuriki with partial and full beast modes, Naruto is the ONLY one with those modes being akin to a human light bulb. His modes are now very different from the eight other jinchuurikis, even from the one who did the exact same training regiment. Ichigo temporarily lost his powers as a Soul Reaper then Kisuke Urahara trained him to get them back and a Hollowfication started taking over from within him during the special training he received. He managed to stop it before he could become fully hollowfied and then later he trained with the Visoreds to learn to control his Inner Hollow. That was how he learned to don the mask at will. But this still does not explain how he got his hollow form. Simply training someone to regain their powers is not the same as doing an experiment on them to make them have hollow and soul reaper powers (like Aizen did with the visoreds). Ichigo having a hollow in him is not the same as how the others have a hollow form, and there does not seem to be an explanation why other than it being a rare thing. Though we don't know how the other "Inner Hollows" manifest for the Vizards, it's safe to assume that they aren't like Ichigo's. Fully Hollowfied Ichigo ends up completely dominating Ulquiorra when normal Ichigo couldn't do more than scratch him. I also know that The Hogyoku, is not merely something that "bridges" the line between Soul Reapers and Hollows. Aizen discovered that it did more. It was the reason why Chad and Orihime gained powers. It was the reason why Ichigo took all of Rukia's power at the beginning of the series. It's basically a genie. It grants wishes. Ichigo wanted power to protect his family. He got it. Chad and Orihime didn't want to be a burden to Ichigo because they were powerless. They got it. It doesn't make much sense for it to be the reason why Ichigo gained a Hollow side. It's probably just the situation he was in when he regained his powers. Rukia wasn't even around at that time so...it makes sense. To me at least. It hasn't been explained in detail. Sure Ichigo's the main character. He's supposed to be special. But there is a difference between being special and getting lucky here and there, and what happens in Bleach, and most other Shonen Jump animes, where special means that the universe bends to your desires and beliefs. It may also have a lot to do with the fact that Ichigo is currently the only known offspring of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy. Which in itself seems impossible given the biological implications. That aside, I assumed Tousen had a resurreccion due to the Hougyoku. It wasn't something stated, it was simply something I assumed given that he was with Aizen.